


She Who Must Be Obeyed

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Sick Jack, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: How Phryne and Jack finally get to kiss in Aunt P's presence.





	She Who Must Be Obeyed

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Caretaker'.

Floating. Somewhere between asleep and awake. A white island of pillows and sheets. Not the hospital. He could not detect any smells of disinfectant pretending to mask unsavory odors. No, this was different. Pleasant almost. Perhaps an open window? Fresh air was coming in.

He recalled being in hospital and eventually leaving. He must be in a sanitorium or a rest home for further nursing, he supposed. The bother of it, coming down with pneumonia. Not being able to go after Phryne. He had rescued that child from the water, caught a chill, worked round the clock to clear his desk, and then infection set in.

He wondered if being without Phryne lowered his resistance? That with her, he was stronger? That was absurd. Missing someone didn’t cause illness, did it?  And, in lucid moments he asked that they not contact her. There was no point. She was a world away and unable to help. No, he would recover on his own with the help of the nursing staff at this rest home. In feverish moments, he called out for her.

 

Jack opened his eyes and looked around. It was a pleasant sunny room, a bit like a conservatory. Not morning, as he could see by the light. Perhaps he’d had a nap? He felt more comfortable than he’d been in weeks. He opened his eyes as he new nurse began to speak.

“Ah, Inspector, I see you are awake after our nice nap.” A familiar voice said. “I heard we didn’t drink our prune juice this morning. Regularity in the infirm is imperative, you know. I’ll order stewed prunes for our tea, shall I?”

“Where am I?” Jack croaked.

“Why at my home convalescing. Don’t you remember?” Mrs. Prudence Stanley asked as she straightened Jack’s blanket.

“I thought this was a rest home.”

“I have nursing experience because of my son, Arthur.”

“Of course.”

 “My niece asked me to look after you. She’s quite fond of you, Inspector.”

“And, I of her, Mrs. Stanley.”

“Now, as to our bowels. We don’t want to have to use the bag, do we?”

“I’ll take the prunes. I’ll take the prunes. Now, if you like.”

“I am very glad to hear it. I expect full cooperation from a patient, Inspector.”

“You have my complete cooperation, Mrs. Stanley.”

“I am pleased to hear it. Now let’s remove our pajama top for a refreshing alcohol rub down.”

“No, I really don’t want to trouble you.”

“It’s no trouble at all. Here we go.” Her hands were firm and practiced and quite soothing in a way. The alcohol was cooling. She had done this before. “There you are. All done. Now, we must put on this fresh undershirt and our clean warm top. Do we need help with our personal hygiene? I can aid you.”

“No! No thank you. I can freshen myself up. Yes. Really. Thank you.”

“Very well. I’ll leave you to it then with the flannel and water. And, perhaps we’ll sit in the nice chair by the window for tea after our rest period.”

_Who can I call? I need to escape. Maybe I’m having a dream. That’s it. I’m asleep and I’m having a nightmare about Phryne’s aunt being my caretaker. I’m sure that’s it. Otherwise, why would she threaten me with an enema? I must be dreaming._

“And, isn’t it comfy in the big chair by the window, Inspector? And, do we want stewed prunes for starters or for pudding? Here you are. Down the hatch. And, look at the lovely boiled egg and toast soldiers, aren’t they grand?”

“Grand. Thank you. Am I awake?”

“Yes. Are you feeling feverish? Perhaps we’ll use the rectal thermometer after tea to be sure.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Do you recall what we discussed about cooperation, Inspector?” Mrs. Stanley reminded Jack with steel in her dark eyes and iron in her expression.

“Yes, Mrs. Stanley.”

“Excellent. Now, let’s dip, dip, dip a soldier, shall we?”

_I wonder where a telephone is? I need to call a cab. I can’t stay here eating stewed prunes and awaiting the outcome. I must get away before she returns with that thermometer. I must! I wonder if Collins can rescue me? Perhaps I can get a message out in the bedside urinal?_

Time passed. The toast soldiers marched on. And, Jack graduated to the chaise lounge for our rest in the afternoon.  And, our nice nap. And, our prunes. We must retrain our colon, Inspector. Now, he was hearing her in his head.

_Is the codeine couch syrup affecting my sense of reality? How long have I been here? I wonder what’s happening at work? I wonder what’s happening at Wardlow? I wonder what’s for tea?_

More time passed. Jack began to recover. Mrs. Stanley’s nursing made all the difference. Now, his new job was to rest and always remember that she must be obeyed. Her determination and strength, her stubbornness, her ability to get her way despite objection on his part were reminiscent of her niece’s character. Oh yes, those two were much alike— steel fists in velvet gloves.

“I have some excellent news for you, Inspector. The doctor believes you are truly on the mend.”

“Wonderful news, Mrs. Stanley. Thanks to you,” Jack smiled at her shyly.

“I was glad to do it. I simply couldn’t have my niece return and find you in a bad way.”

“Phryne?”

“Is on her way. I wanted to tell you earlier, but her ship was delayed due to bad weather.”

“Phryne, here?” Jack breathed a sigh of release and relaxed into the reality of his dear one’s return. “When?”

“Any day now.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Now, let’s get into our robe and slippers. it’s time for walkies.”

 

“Where is he? Where is he?” Phryne Fisher asked anxiously.

“Resting comfortably, my dear.”

“I must see him.”

“He’s in the old conservatory. I set that up as a sick room.”

“Thank you, Aunt P.” Phryne kissed her aunt and moved off quickly.

Jack lay propped up on the dark blue chaise lounge. He seemed to be asleep. The sunlight limned his wavy hair, burnishing it with an auburn cast. He wore pajamas in indigo silk, his feet were bare. His complexion was pale. He resembled a darkling sky, a moon rise, and a setting sun. And, all things beautiful to her. He opened his eyes as she entered the room.

“Hello, Jack,” said Phryne is her usual insouciant way.

“Phryne,” Jack reached out both arms to her. She ran to him. And, made a slight misstep in her eagerness to get to him. Then, they embraced.  “She’s been feeding me prunes, my darling.” He pulled her to him.

“Aunt P is very conversant with the colon, dearest Jack,” she explained as she stretched out beside him.

“Mine especially,” he said ruefully.

“I’ve missed you, Jack,” said Phryne. “Ow.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My ankle. I think I sprained it.”

“Oh. Ow.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My chest is still sore.”

“Oh. Let me just elevate my foot like this,” said Phryne as she threw her leg over Jack.

“I’m having trouble breathing,” said Jack.

“I feel the same say, dearest.”

“I can’t breathe,” said Jack as he began to cough.

Phryne struggled to rise, but was able to get leverage. She straddled him to relieve the pressure from his chest. Just then Aunt Prudence walked in.

“Phryne!”

 

Time passed. There were now two chaise lounges positioned in the large sunny room. They were top to toe. Jack was stretched out on one. A book was positioned on top of a royal blue and gold silk brocade pillow that rested in his lap. Phryne’s ankle was propped up on that same pillow, as she reclined on the other lounge and paged through a magazine.

Aunt P entered the room carrying a matching pillow. “You obviously need your own pillow,” she told her niece.

“I’m quite comfortable here, Aunt P,” said Phryne as she wiggled her foot on top of Jack’s pillow.

“I insist that proprieties be observed, young lady.”

“Perhaps I should move?” Jack said and began to rise.

“No, stay where you are. You must rest, Inspector.”

“And, I’m unable to get up,” added Phryne.

“I rather believe you can. But, it seems your place is by his side.”

“His place is by my side, Aunt P,” she said softly.

“Well, we shall see. Here. At least use this pillow in my presence.” She said as she moved Phryne’s foot.  “In any case, this tandem arrangement will make for easier nursing. Shall we have boiled eggs and prune whip for our tea?”  

 Jack and Phryne looked at each other and grimaced.

“Sounds scrummy, doesn’t it, Jack?”

“Lovely,” he said as he reached out to touch Phryne’s foot.

“I won’t be gone long. Word to the wise, Inspector.”

“Yes, Mrs. Stanley.”

“Phryne?”

“Yes, m’am.”

Though small in stature, Prudence Stanley had towering strength. In her time, she had buried a husband, a son, and a murdered niece. She knew she had the backbone to survive Phryne’s connection with a divorced, working class policeman. Though, Jack Robinson was a civilized and compliant man, when one got to know him intimately. It was a new decade, a modern era, she would just have to adjust.  Besides the Fisher/Stanley family could use new blood. She really couldn’t depend on Guy and Isabella to cooperate and give her grandchildren.

She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder. Her two patients were sitting up and holding each other in loving embrace. Then, they kissed. She nodded her approval and left the room.


End file.
